


Snowed In

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Nine and Rose are trapped under an outcropping after nearly getting caught in an avalanche. Beware of fluffy fluffiness, in which Nine is softer than he’d like to admit.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044687
Comments: 33
Kudos: 61





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first in my _31 Days of Ficmas 2020 Series_ … but obviously, I’m late to the game, and given my track record, this may turn into the _10 days of Ficmas_ , or even the _1 day of Ficmas_. We shall see.  
> Regardless, a huge thank-you to [DoctorRosePrompts ](https://doctorroseprompts.tumblr.com/) for this year’s version of the annual Ficmas list and the Winter Fic Bingo!  
> My longer, multichapter WIPs were fighting me, so I decided to return to my comfort zone: ficlets, and maybe some drabbles. My intention is that each of these will not exceed 1000 words (by much!) 
> 
> The title of this first instalment is the same as the prompt, _Snowed In_. But I can safely say it covers the day 7 and day 28 prompts _cold_ and _shiver_. I also hit several words on the Winter Fic Bingo: _light, dark, heart, cozy, snow_ , and _cocoa_.
> 
> My wonderful betas are wonderful in every way! [rose_nebula ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula), [mrsbertucci ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci), and [aintfraidanoghosts ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts). I love you forever. Thank-you for taking the time to humour me!

* * *

“We’ll get out of this, yeah?” Rose shivered, whether from the chill of fear that stuttered in her heart or from the sheer cold that was slowly freezing her, head to toe, she didn’t know. She supposed she was lucky to be alive. It was only thanks to the Doctor’s quick reflexes, dragging her through the hip-deep snow and under the rocky outcropping, that they had survived the plunging avalanche at all. She glared bitterly at the impenetrable wall of snow in front of her. “Doctor? We will get out, won’t we?” 

She peered through the darkness at him, where he stood silhouetted against the blue light from the sonic screwdriver, working to cobble together a distress beacon. Under the leather jacket, his shoulders stiffened, and he didn’t respond. 

After a long, dreadful silence, he spun around, a manic grin cutting across his face, eerie in the shadows cast by the sonic. “Oh, we’ve had worse, you and me. Look on the bright side: at least it isn’t a zombie-filled cellar in Cardiff…”

Rose choked on a sardonic chuckle.

“An’ can you feel that, Rose?” He licked his finger and held it up. “There’s a bit o’ air comin’ from somewhere deeper in, and we ‘ave all the water you could want. ‘S frozen, mind, but that’s easily sorted,” he flourished his screwdriver, “an’ I ‘ave at least a weeks’ worth of rations in my pockets, me.”

“Really?”

“Really!” He produced a banana from one of his pockets and tossed it to her. She fumbled it with numb fingers. 

“Ya don’t ‘ave any hot cups of cocoa in there, do ya?” she quipped as another shudder rushed through her. “I can barely feel my fingers anymore.” 

His mouth dropped open, a frown creasing his brow. “Why didn’t you tell me you were cold?” Panic tinged his words. “You stupid–”

“Oi, genius!” she snapped, then rolled her eyes. “Figured it was kinda obvious. You know, surrounded by literal tons of snow and ice…”

Suddenly he was at her side chafing her hands between his, apology in his blue eyes. “Rose, you shoulda told me. You funny little humans. I keep forgettin’ how fragile you are.”

“You were a bit busy, tryin’ to save us. Didn’t wanna bother ya.”

“You are not a bother, Rose Tyler… generally speakin’,” he finished with a shrug.

Rose shook her head and bit her tongue, having learned months ago to simply accept his backhanded compliments. 

“‘Ere you go, then…” He removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It enveloped her in a pocket of warmth and the unique combination of scents (tea, engine grease, and something she couldn’t quite discern) that she had come to associate with “The Doctor”. She sighed in pleasure. 

“Now, we jus’ need…,” He jostled her a little as he rummaged in the left pocket of the jacket, “...aha!” 

Rose looked on in astonishment as he produced a kettle, a teapot (complete with tea cozy), a couple of mugs, some honey, and a full tin of teabags. She laughed out loud. “What? No biscuits?”

“Oi, you’re in no position to be picky! Beggars can’t be choosers, Rose. But, as luck would have it…,” he dug into the other pocket and pulled out a packet of Custard Creams, a cheeky glint in his eyes, “…I nicked these from your mum last time we visited.”

“Oi! She was goin’ mental, sure she had bought those.” 

He smirked. “Oh, I bet she was…” 

Rose swatted his arm. “So, where’d you filch all the rest of this stuff from, then?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Let’s jus’ say I always come prepared, an’ leave it at that, alright?” He offered her a smug smile. “Now, do you want some tea or are you jus’ gonna grouse all day?” 

“Oh, I could murder a cuppa!” She beamed at him. 

“Right then! I’ll jus’ heat up some of these rocks and set the kettle goin’.” He scooped some snow into the kettle and used the sonic to heat some nearby rocks he’d found that had a surface flat enough to rest the kettle on. “And as a bonus, the hot rocks will warm this place up. You’ll be properly toasty in no time!”

Rose shuffled closer to the rocks, basking in their warmth, and enjoying the soft, red glow that filled the little cavern. Once they had their mugs of hot, honeyed tea in hand, the Doctor sat beside her. “Feelin’ better, then?”

“ _So_ much better, ta! But you must be gettin’ cold, yeah? ‘Ere, we can share.” Despite his protests that he could maintain a normal body temperature under much more extreme circumstances, Rose set her mug down and wriggled out of her borrowed leather mantle, returning it to its rightful spot over the Doctor’s broad shoulders. Then ignoring his huff of dismay, she shrugged under the canopy of the jacket and nestled against his shoulder. 

After a few more moments of him griping and vacillating, Rose felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind, drawing her against him. “I really ought to be setting up that distress beacon,” he grumbled, “an’ getting you back to the TARDIS.”

She took another sip of tea and drowsily waved her hand at him. “Plenty of time for that, yeah. You said you have rations. ‘Sides, I just got warm. I don’t wanna move right now.” She smiled up at him beseechingly, and his eyes crinkled above a soft smile. 

“Oh, I s’pose it can wait, then… jus’ for a little while, mind.” His arms tightened around her and she could have sworn she felt him press a kiss to her crown.

Rose sighed in contentment as she drifted to sleep. The Doctor was right: they had been in much worse situations before, and sitting safe and warm, snuggled up with him in this impromptu little refuge wasn’t half bad. (Honestly, it was pretty wonderful!) There’d be time enough, later, to worry about finding a way out and back to the TARDIS. For now, she would just enjoy the moment.

* * *


End file.
